Hand in Hand
"Hand in Hand" is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Appearances *Kick Buttowski *Kendall Perkins *Gunther Magnuson *Ronaldo *Brad Buttowski *Horace *Pantsy *Jackie Wackerman *Mouth *Gordie Gibble *DiPazzi Twins Episode The episode starts with Kick doing his stunts in a cave. After jumping bats, he sees a creepy shadow, and turns out to be Kendall. He bumps into her and rolls through the cave with her. After, they ask each other what they're doing inside the cave. Kendall makes Kick lift her up, but get their hands stuck because Kendall was holding a rare cave sap. Then, they try to get their hands unstuck, but it was no use. Gunther arrives and sees Kick and Kendall holding hands, and runs away crying. They still try to get their hands unstuck, but they fail. Kick normally comes back to do his stunts, but, with Kendall on his ol'blue. They pass for lots of perils, while Kendall got scared, Kick was lovin' it (as always). Then, they come to the Buttowskis' garage, where Kick tries to get their hands unstuck by using a chainsaw. Kendall stopps him before he could come any closer. She screams, practically turning into a monster, and says that this had to be done her way. They are seen hanging out, but preventing other known people seeing they with their stuck hands. They see Mouth coming, then, Kendall hides Kick in the trash can. Mouth sees her and questions why she has her hand in the garbage. She says because she was looking for a sandwich to eat (which Kick got from the trash), and has to eat it to make Mouth believe her. He then goes away. After, they go to a Make-up store, where Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins find Kick there. Kick had to say he was doing make-up (which Kendall was doing unseen from behind the counter). Gordie took a picture on his cellphone and left. Kendall praised Kick saying that he "looked precious". Then after they leave. Gordie goes back in and buys mascara and lash volumizer. Kick and Kendall are running and see Jackie emerging from a sewer. Kick is hidden on top of a store's roof. Jackie sees Kendall, and starts an "almost-catfight", then, Kendall distracts her and she goes away. Brad, Horace and Pantsy arrive and fool Kick again. Then, they see "Gunther" (which is Kendall disguised as Gunther). Brad scrutinizes "Gunther", mainly because Kick was holding hands with "him". Kendall, pressed with Brad's looking, lets out a huge fart. Then, Brad and his gang believe it's Gunther and leave. The real Gunther sees Kendall dressed as him, holding hands with Kick, and runs away crying again. Kendall takes off the disguise and receives a call from Ronaldo. After their conversation, Kendall dresses Kick and herself with adult clothes and kisses him (Kindall moment). Then, Ronaldo comes from the store they were in front of. They do a road to arrive to Ronaldo's garage (a lab), where there is a solvent so they can get their hands unstuck. Kick tries to enter, but gets shocked. Kendall says the voice password and enters with Kick. They work together to get the top and when they got to the top, they compliment each other and flirt a little (Another Kindall moment). But, while flirting, Kick accidently drops the bottle. The two reach down to get it, only to have most of it go down the drain. Then, they see one last drop coming down, and race towards it, getting their hands unstuck. When they get their hands unstuck, they blush (Another Kindall moment). Ronaldo arrives and see the two together. After Kendall's "explaining", telling Ronaldo that Kick walked her here, because it had been getting dark, Ronaldo shakes Kick's hand and their hands get stuck. The three go to Ronaldo's birthday party. After, Gunther sees Ronaldo and Kick holding hands and runs away crying once more. Trivia *This is the second most popular episode for the Kindall fanbase. The first is Dancing With The Enemy. *In this episode, Kendall shows she is not always a bossy little lady. She shows her "awesome" and "tomboy-ish" side. *This is the first episode where Kendall meets new people from the cast, like Gordie Gibble, DiPazzi Twins and Horace (Brad in Tattler's Tale and Kyle Be Back) and Pantsy in Box Office Blitz. *This is the second episode where we see Kendall call Kick by his daredevil nickname "Kick". *This is the first episode where Kendall calls Kick by his surname, because Kick tries to get their hands unstuck by using a chainsaw. Another time is in Poll Position. *This episode probably settled less than 5th months ago (February 18) when Ronaldo's birthday. References Gallery Itunes kick kendall handinhand.jpg Lipstick kick.jpg Itunes jackie kick kendall hnh.jpg Handinhandwe.jpg IKNEWIT.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2